


Among Pirates

by daddio



Category: Andrew Hozier-Byrne (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Louis, Enemies to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers to Friends, Eventual Smut, Jealous Harry, Jealous Louis, Jealousy, Kidnapped Louis, Louis escapes a lot, M/M, Mention of heats, Omega Louis, Pirate Harry, Pirates, Prince Louis, Stockholm Syndrome, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:58:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddio/pseuds/daddio
Summary: Louis is a tiny prince with dreams of escaping responsibilty and Harry is a pirate captain with issues and mixed emotions. When Harry finds the opportunity to, he steals Louis away and plans to sell the prince off for loads of money but Louis seems to have caught a bout of stockholm syndrome. It's all very embarrassing.





	1. like real people do

**Author's Note:**

> this is all very hozier inspired ! i listened to his album on repeat whilst making this so give it a listen at least once, his work is beautiful. i have no beta but would be okay with having one, if someone is interested. enjoy !

I will not ask you where you came from  
I will not ask you, neither should you

\---

Swaying. From what Louis understands, he can feel whatever he is on swaying as well as the sharp smell of fish and dirty people. This is what Louis greets when he first wakes up.

When he opens his eyes, just a crack, he has the sensibility to try and realize where he is at. If it hadn't smelled so bad and if he completely forgot what happened the night before, he would think he was on his own boat. But because he knew, and he remembered, Louis began to panic.

//The day before.

The boat shook in unease as waves crashed onto it. The prince, Louis, was sound asleep even through the ruckus as the help scrambled about, locking away all expensive linens so that they would not be ruined by the sea. Suddenly, hooks were thrown to their ship and they were connected to another ship, a much larger one with pirates jeering as they jumped on. There was no time to warn the prince before everyone was being tied up and locked below decks on the ship. Everything that had value was gone. Then the pirates found the prince, bound him, and he was then thrown below deck as well.

The day had started innocently enough, with Louis taking to a ride on his ship once he was given the news of his sister's engagement to Alpha James of one of the Russian Kingdoms. He wanted to be away for when his parents started to arrange a marriage for himself, though he knew he would have to come back within a couple of days.

Louis himself was an omega, very prominently so. He was omega in every sense of the word, physically, but his personality barred against the stereotypes. He wasn't submissive nor defenseless, always biting sassy comments and fiery words, causing problems with many. Sometimes, he wished he were a beta at least so that he could have a more dominant path and wouldn't need to be promised away by 25, the age at which he was quickly approaching, now only being 19.

So, yes, Louis had been granted permission and hopped on a boat with his personal slave and closest friend, Niall, along with many maids and butlers. The forecast, given by the surest of weathermen, was said to be sunny with the slightest chance of rain for the next week or so closest to France, Louis's kingsom. Louis guessed that the captain, Zayn Malik, accidentally drove them farther and farther from Louis's homeland and that it had stormed, causing a wreck. That didn't explain, however, why Louis was still on a boat that he didn't recognize.

Louis made to move but was held back by the chains binding him. He sat up and squinted around him, taking in the setting.

It was definitely a dirty ship, with grime covering every surface and bottles of rum tossed carelessly to the side. Next to him were some strangers, Niall, and a few others from his ship. He didn't want to think about why a few of his ship members were missing.

"Niall?" He whispered, voice raspy from lack of use as he looked at the blonde.

"Louis? Did you just wake up?" Niall asked in quiet voice, something Louis didn't know he could muster.

"Yes. Where are we?" Louis asked, just in time to hear a dozen boots clunking on the stairs infront of them and catching a glimpse in the darkness of the few faces. Suddenly, the faces were closer and yanking everyone up by their chains, dragging them all up the stairs and to the main deck.

Louis squeaked and moved quickly in time with the Alpha yanking him up the steps at a fast pace. He couldn't make out much about the man other than that he was an alpha, or maybe a beta who was around alpha's a lot, due to his scent.

A collective hiss and groans came from the prisoners as the light met their eyes and Louis fell when the alpha dropped him.

Standing back up to be with Niall, Louis looked around. Instead of seeing the mainland, he saw endless amounts of water that unnerved him with how calm they were. They represented the opposite of his feelings.

Scanning the faces of the people around him, he took note of the twenty or so people trapped with him and around thirty pirates.

Pirates. The word gave him shivers.

When he was a boy, Louis thought of pirates as amazing.He wanted to be one, actually, enjoying the idea of freedom out on the water with no responsibility other than for himself. That dream was crushed when everyone said he would make a terrible pirate because he was an omega. Now, he thought that pirates were terrifying.

The alphas and betas infront of him began jokingly jeering at them, some even getting ballsy enough to step forward before they were silenced by an addition to the group. Louis couldn't see them yet, whoever they were, but he could hear their heavy footsteps and the pirates seemed to stop jeering. One of them, a tall and muscular alpha with puppy like brown eyes and tan skin, spoke up, "Captain, everyone is accounted for and Zayn is safely back."

"Zayn?" Louis said, only on mere accident, because Zayn Malik was the name of the captain of his own boat that Louis had thought led them innocently astray into the depths but Louis was now blindsided with the truth. Zayn was a pirate and brought them here on purpose.

The man only merely blinked in Louis's direction before he was walking to the captain, someone Louis still could not see. He could hear them speak, but nothing else.

"I want these three to help Ed with cooking.. these two we can sell... this one will help with upkeep of the sails.." A deep english voice drawled, sentencing everyone to their fate. Louis could only hope he was only sentenced to upkeep as well. He was also curious of whom this English boy was.

Finally, Louis caught sight of him as he spoke to the alpha from before about what to do with a female omega that was cleaning Louis's clothes just yesterday.

The man, captain, it seemed, had long dark curls that reached his shoulders and cold green eyes. His skin was sunkissed and he was clearly intimidating, especially with his large and dominant image. He towered over even the other alpha and Louis bet Louis would look downright comical next to him.

"And this one is the french prince, sir," The alpha stated, pointing to Louis with a finger that Louis suddenly wanted to lean forward and bite off. He wasn't about to comply to all of this like some weak omega.

"Ah, so you're the little omega half of Europe is talking about," The captain spoke, turning his unsettling jade eyes to Louis. Louis tried to ignore how welcoming he smelled.

"It's more than half, mate," Louis bit, wishing he could cross his arms to at least shield himself a tad but the chains kep him from too much movement.

The captain's uninterested facade changed to that of one with interest, one eyebrow raised in amusement and challenge, "Really? Have you been counting? I was unaware someone as priviledged as you had the capacity or patience to even fathom a number larger than ten, unless it was on a bill."

Louis shouldn't be so fired up about this but he was quickly realizing he didn't care. The way the alpha was speaking to him as though he were incapable of anything made him angrier than ever. "And I was unaware there was a need for such a large ship with such little crew. Overcompensating for something?" Louis grit back, eyebrows furrowed. And it was true, the boat was rather large for only thirty people to live on. Louis had seen much smaller ships with larger groups.

Harry's own eyebrows furrowed though he somehow didn't seem that phased. "Liam, you can put him in my courters," He grumbled instead of replying, avoiding Louis as he glared.

"Put this one in with Ed, too, and these two can be sold as well," Harry ordered, then turning to go back from whence he came or whatever. Louis was just glad Niall would be with this 'Ed' guy instead of sold off to who knows where.

Suddenly, everyone was moving. The alpha from before - or, Liam, as the captain had called him - directed other pirates to take prisoners. Niall turned to him and, because he couldn't hug him, pecked his cheek affectionately before being pushed away. Louis was grabbed by a small looking beta who attempted to pull him in the direction of the captain's courters but instead, Louis kicked out and made the beta drop.

Rushing to get away, Louis ran to the side of the ship, looking for an escape boat that he could float off on only to be grabbed by a burly alpha.

"Didn't expect that from you, little prince," The alpha purred and Louis hooked his elbow upwards, hitting his nose, and causing it to bleed. Louis smirked.

"You little dick-," The alpha growled, but was pushed back by Liam who pulled Louis away and shoved him into a room, leaving him in there. Louis heard a click, guessing it was a lock. Smart.

Louis sighed and turned to look around. There was a desk pushed up against one wall with papers askew and an unlit oil lamp. A bookshelf held old and damaged books along it beside the desk but across from it, a mattress lay on the floor with many lush looking blankets unmade there and two pillows. Clothes were tossed aside, in one corner. Louis chose to walk to the desk first and assess where they were as he saw a map.

Spread out, a map of the ocean lay out beneath him. Louis brushed his fingers over where 'France' was in italics and over the corner of land. Then, a few tacs showed where Louis knew he was at initially and then leading up to where they were, out far in the ocean. Louis sighed and turned to the books, running his fingers over worn out labels before he picked one and tossed it onto the makeshift bed, then tossing himself onto it.

It only took seconds to realize this really was the captain's courters because the bed had a deep scent of the alpha and Louis found himself burrowing deep into the blankets with the book, feeling too relaxed for the situation.

Cracking open the book, he only had a few seconds before the door was opening and the captain walked in.

"Oh no no no, get out of my bed," The alpha said, walking over and picking Louis up, chains jingling from the josteling.

"Get your hands off of me," Louis bit, pushing the man off and stumbling away.

"Okay, fine, sure. Just stay off of my bed, omega," The captain ordered and turned away, walking to his desk.

"Okay, I have a name, Alpha," Louis sassed, then understood the complications of that sentence right after.

See, equality was a problem entirely in their generation but double standards were almost worse. If an alpha called an omega 'omega', it felt almost demeaning unless they placed a term of endearment beforehand like, 'my little omega'. But if an omega were to call an alpha 'alpha', it wasn't demeaning. It was pleasing and, for some, a turn on. Louis gulped as the alpha spun around to look at Louis darkly.

"You will call me Captain only," The man stated, glare ferocious.

"Then you will call me Louis," Louis growled, but his growl was puny as he shrunk in on himself.

The captain sighed, "I can't believe I'm negotiating with you. Sure, I'll call you Louis."

Louis smiled pleasantly and, once again, attempted to cross his arms only to fail.

"Don't be so smug. You've broken Nick's nose and made Andrew twist his ankle. I should be punishing you right now," The man stated, turning to look at Louis.

"But you aren't," Louis said, shrugging and going to put the book back up. He was being more nonchalant than he thought he ever could be in a situation like this.

"Yet," The alpha mumbled as a weak threat, Louis somehow knew he wouldn't be punished for what had happened, at least not by the alpha in front of him. The captain stood, watching Louis curiously. "I need to give you the rules that you'll need to follow until we drop you off," The captain stated, taking off his hat.

"Wait- Drop me off? Rules?" Louis asked, sass gone for a moment in the hopes that he would be taken back. How naive was he.

"We're going to swing around and sell you off for quite a bit of money. You'll be with us for a few months. So until then, you'll need to listen up," The alpha takes no time in starting to list off the rules, even though Louis is obviously panicking.

He knows he is sending off a scent in his pheromones that is begging for comfort but the man seems unphased.

"First of all, everyone does their part around here. You will be assigned to something once you aren't so riled up and a threat to people. Next, I can't trust you to sleep alone so you either sleep in here with me or below decks on a hammock with Nick on gaurd. We have a morning meal and an evening meal. When you hear the bell jingling like crazy, that means you need to go find Ed and get your food. You can talk to people and do whatever until we get rid of you, so I wouldn't get too attached. If you attempt to escape, all of your priviledges will be revoked and you will be punished. Oh, and also? We'll be getting you some scent nuetralizers next drop. We can't have your scent riling up the alphas. If I come up with anything else, I'll let you know. I'll assign you to a job as soon as I find something I like. For now, you can stay in here," The man rattled off, all business and no play. The tone made Louis even more upset.

He was going to be sold off in a few months. He knew very little of the slave rings that mostly omegas inhabited but he understood it would be nothing pretty, if that was where he was sold to. 

"Do you understand, Louis?" The alpha asked deeply, looking directly at the omega for once. Noting being called by his name and appreciative of that, Louis looks up. He wonders for a moment why the captain looks so angry but he thinks he might just be thinking about the added people to the boat.

"I understand, Captain," Louis said, voice softening at the end in fear. He shouldn't be allowing himself to show fear to this alpha, probably sending off disturbingly needy signals.

See, the biology of an alpha and an omega is fitted for the protection of both. When an omega is distressed, they send off signals and certain scents that cause alphas to physically need to calm the omega down. The easiest way to do so would be to have the omega scent them and the more attracted the alpha and onega are to each other, the more effective the biology works. In reverse, alphas are commonly aggressive and omegas can easily calm them down as well as with any other emotions the alpha might feel. Louis figures the reason why the captain isn't affected is because he isn't attracted to Louis. He ignores how much that stings for reasons he doesn't want to think about.

"Good. Now, like I said, stay in here until the evening meal. It should be finished soon. I'm going to go check up on the new prisoners and Liam," The alpha states, a 'no funny business' way about him as he stalks towards the door. When he turns around, he looks exasperated, "And don't lay on my bed, please."

With that, he is gone and Louis is jumping back onto the bed. He tells himself he does it out of spite but truthfully, the warmth and smell that consumes him when he pulls one of the blankets over himself calms him like nothing he has ever felt before and right now he really needs calm. He pushes away all thoughts of his parents worrying or his siblings or being sold, just closing his eyes and nestling deeper into the covers. It reminds him somewhat of how his mother got to be when she was pregnant. The first few times she was not dependent on anything during pregnancy but during her last few, with both sets of twins, she would build nests and growl at anyone who came close to her for months on end. Now was different, however, because he wasn't pregnant and wasn't nesting for the sake of having babies, but because he was close to having a panic attack. 

Louis drifted off with the sweet smell of the alpha, only scenting forest-y tones and something so musky and alpha before he was suddenly asleep.

\---

Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips  
We should just kiss like real people do


	2. from eden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis settles in and finally learns the captain's name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a bit shorter than the first but i plan to post one more chapter before the day is over so yeahh. im trying to be more interactive !

Babe, there's something tragic about you  
Something so magic about you  
Don't you agree?  
Babe, there's something lonesome about you  
Something so wholesome about you  
Get closer to me  
No tight side, no rolling eyes, no irony  
No 'who cares', no vacant stares, no time for me

\---

Just like the captain said - which, by the way, Louis was starting to get annoyed that he could only refer to this person as 'the captain' because he didn't know his name - the dinner bell rings like crazy and he hears the rush of alphas and betas alike rushing down below decks. Louis gets up and walks out, seeing only three others on deck. There was the person behind the wheel, another at the mast, and the small beta from before, sitting down. Louis sent him an apologetic look and walked to the stairs.

Just approaching the stairs he could hear the people below. He followed a line once he got down and eventually came upon a red haired beta with a bright smile that Louis thought he might be able to trust. 

"Hi, I, uh, I'm new? How does this work," Louis said, looking sheepish and feeling confused. He looked out and just saw a mass of people eating the mush given to them and chatting.   
"Aye, I can show you around. Grab a bowl and I'll find you a seat. I'm Ed, by the way. I serve up the meals. And who're you?" Ed asked, grabbing himself a bowl and serving them both.

"I'm Louis," He introduced and held his bowl close, looking for silverware.

"You're the french boy! Liam and Harry had a nice chat about you," The wink that Ed sent him only served to confuse him further because who is Harry and why is he talking about Louis? "If you're looking for silverware, you're out of luck. The earlier you come, the better seats you get and you get silverware. Keep that in mind next time."

Louis frowned. He would have to eat this slop with his fingers?

"Now follow me. Harry likes me so we get to eat at his table," Ed grinned like it was an achievement, bringing back that name again. Who was Harry?

"Uhm okay. Lead the way, Ed," Louis said, looking a bit uneasy at all of the new information. He was never usually this quiet and timid. This needed to change.

Ed led the way to a table past the hammocks and other jeering pirates. Louis noticed it was mostly alphas and then some betas but almost zero omegas. That almost made him angry but he became truly enraged when he passed by the prisoners, almost all omegas and looking weak. Next time he could, he would feed them his own food and when he escaped, he would bring them with.

There, when they arrived, was Liam, the captain, Zayn, the alpha he broke the nose of, and, for some reason, Niall.

Louis sat down beside Ed, guessing that the boy he broke the nose of was this 'Harry'. He thought that the alpha's name was something starting with an 'N' but he guessed he was wrong. And the reason this Harry boy was talking to Liam was probably about his bloody nose. Louis ignored the glare that was sent his way by 'Harry', instead looking at Niall with a smile.

"What is he doing here?" The captain asked, voice gruff and looking digusted. Louis shrunk in on himself. He wasn't that bad looking... was he?

"I invited him over! The poor little one had no where to sit and I can't just let him go sit with the alphas out there. They'll tear him a new one, both figuratively and literally," Ed joked, not noticing the uneasy expression it caused Louis to make at the thought.

The captain seemed to agree, though begrudgingly and with an odd expression.

"So, have you met everyone at the table, then?" Ed asked and to which Louis shook his head. He didn't exactly know the captain. Hell, he didn't know the captain's name.

"This is Liam, Zayn, Niall, Harry, and Nick," Ed introduced, making Louis confused. He already knew Zayn as the captain from his boat, now as a pirate, and Niall was his best friend, but Harry and Nick?

"I thought his name was Harry?" Louis pointed at 'Nick'.

"No, that's Nick and that's Harry," Ed pointed and then scooped up some of the mush, taking a bite.

Louis turned to the captain, "You're name is Harry?"

"Yes, but call me captain only. Please," Harry demanded, eating up.

"Oh, so then, he was the one talking about me with Liam? What was that about?" Louis wondered aloud and getting a laugh from Zayn. There was an angry glare sent from Harry to Ed who stifled a laugh and took another bite before Niall started speaking.

"So, Lou, what job did you get?" Niall asked, innocent and with his classic irish accent. 

"Louis hasn't been given one yet. We don't trust him but once we do, he will be able to earn his keep," Harry spoke for Louis, making him glare.

"I can speak for myself, Harold," Louis sniffed. Liam smiled, which Louis thought was odd.

"I've already expressed my wish for you to call me by my title, first of all, and my name is not short for Harold, so it makes no sense. I am the captain, I can speak for whoever I want."

"Oh, and why is that? Because I'm an omega? I've noticed how you treat me and, for some reason, there are no omegas in your crew," Louis replied, amped up with anger. He did not tolerate sexism.

"It has nothing to do with you being an omega, Louis. I respected when you didn't want to be called that and I have respected your privacy. I don't care about sexes. I just want respect," Harry said, sounding exasperated. "And as for no omega crew, I have never had any omega ask to be a part of the crew. All of these alphas and betas offered to join. The omegas in our jail are there because they came from your boat and I don't trust them. Is that enough for you?" 

Louis rolled his eyes, looking down to his food and dipping a finger in, since there was no silverware for him. It seemed to be mashed potatoes so Louis licked the food off of his finger. When he looked up, Harry was red in the face.

"Jesus Christ, somebody give him a spoon," Harry cursed, looking away quickly. Louis shrunk in even more. It was enough that Harry was disgusted by him but to be so blatant about it hurt. It was worse that Louis's body was incredibly attracted to him for some reason. Not the first time Louis wished he wasn't an omega.

Louis was then handed a spoon by Ed, who was smirking and winked, once again, at Louis, as if he would understand what that meant. Maybe he had a twitch?

Louis dug in instead of dwelling on it, listening to Liam and Zayn chatter on together, exchanging small kisses occasionally. It wasn't unheard of for a beta and an alpha to be together, but it was typically all three sexes together and not just those two. But relationships in that world were different. Alphas could be with alphas, omegas could be with omegas, alphas with omegas, alphas with both omegas and betas. Hell, there were some pride parades for same sex relationships. Louis wondered if Zayn and Liam had an omega somewhere.

Suddenly, a female alpha marched up with blonde hair and blue eyes. She directed her attention to Harry first, "We're approaching deeper waters, Captain. I've sent a few up to adjust the sails, if that is alright?" 

"Yes, thank you, Taylor. Good job," Harry stated, dismissing her. Louis watched as she practically preened at the attention and then left. Louis found himself jealous while she walked away.

Louis looked back to Niall who was chatting with Ed. He was the only one out of conversation with Ed talking to Niall, Nick conversing with Harry, and Liam macking it up with Zayn. Louis felt the fear creep back in as he was alone with his thoughts. Liam sniffed and sent Louis a look making Louis shrink back. He tried to fix his thoughts on better things but it just wasn't working. Niall eventually traded spots with Ed and cuddled up close to Louis.

Thankfully, that eased his nerves somewhat though he had a small feeling of pain at his and Niall's own expense. He hoped they kept Niall aboard and didn't sell him.

Soon, after a terse moment of silence, Harry was calling the evening meal over and ordering a few alphas to feed the omegas imprisoned, though the omegas refused for some reason.

Louis was soon being shoved in the direction of the captain's courters with a grumpy frown. "Locked up again, I see. Tell Harry I'm going to purposely roll in his bed, out of spite," Louis told Liam, who was the one shoving him that way. Liam practically giggled into his palm.

"What's so funny, Lime?" Louis asked as he peered curiosly up at the alpha, using that nickname for the first time.

Liam cleared his throat, shaking his head and opening the door, "Nothing. Head in there. Harry will work out sleeping arrangements when he gets in here. Night, Louis."

Louis smiled and waved before he door was closed and locked. Now for the bed.

Louis moved onto the bed and practically purred at the comfort it provided. He nestled in deep, at least four blankets over him before he started to think of the two choices Harry gave him. 

Sleeping in a hammock sounded uncomfortable as is and to add the unsettling alpha Nick, that Louis had hurt earlier, just seemed to make Louis even more uneasy.

And Louis had to admit that even having one of these blankets that comforted him so much would have him sleeping easily. 

Just as Louis decided he wanted to sleep in Harry's room, the door opened to show said alpha in all of his glory. Harry walked to the oil lamp, shining light upon the room and immediately growled at the sight.

Louis had not only made a mess of his sheets, and not in the good way, but also looked to be asleep. Louis, of course, was faking. Harry noticed this after walking closer.

"Get up, Louis," Harry sighed and bent over to give him a tap on the shoulder. Louis opened his eyes and pouted, "It's comfortable."

"I don't care. I want to sleep and I need to set you up with Nick," Harry said, voice a little softer at the sight of the little omega curled up in his bed. He fought away those bad thoughts mentally.

"Not Nick, please. Can I stay in here? I'll sleep on the floor," Louis promised, though he did not want to sleep on the floor. Going from a fluffy king sized royal quality bed to a wooden floor on a ship was the epitome of a downgrade, in Louis's opinion, but anything would be better than trusting Nick. He had a gut feeling that that alpha was not a very trustworthy person.

Harry seemed to be arguing with himself before he finally conceded, nodding. "Take a blanket and a pillow and go set yourself up over there. We'll work on getting you a more comfortable set up on our next drop."

Louis nodded and grabbed one blanket with a pillow and setting himself up beside the desk, cuddling the pillow and pulling the blanket over himself. 

Louis wants to whisper goodnight to Harry but Harry was stripping from his attire, which looked extensive. He pulled off the button down shirt that only had three buttons in the first place as well as a few necklaces and his hat, then unbuckling his belt and kicking off his boots. Lastly, he pulled off his skinny jeans. He was left in boxers and seemed satisfied that way as he climbs into bed. All of this has Louis's mouth watering at the sight and he has to pray that he won't produce slick because that would be a clear indication of his arousal and Harry is clearly disgusted by Louis already. Louis's mind, of course, instantly conjurs up the most sinful images of Harry over Louis and having him in every way-

"Could you turn off the oil lamp for me?" Harry asks, snapping Louis out of his thoughts.

"Mhm!" Louis rushes to turn it off, as if the darkness will cover the smell that Louis knows he has probably arrived.

Louis burrows back in his blankets and closes his eyes, focusing on anything other than sex. Eventually he drifts asleep and that concludes his first day among pirates. It could have gone worse.

\---

Babe, there's something wretched about this  
Something so precious about this  
Oh what a sin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for any and all feedback. i was very pleased :)


	3. cherry wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis walks in on something he shouldn't have, creating tension. Harry is too emotionally guarded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter for today ! might be a week or so until the next update so make it last, if you like !

Calls of guilty thrown at me  
All while she stains  
The sheets of some other  
Thrown at me so powerfully

\---

Of course, Louis got bored. It had been a week on the ship already and Louis was oddly calm about the whole ordeal, other than his impending heat that would occur two weeks from then. He should probably bring that up to Harry soon, but for now he was looking for fun.

The first few days, he had looked around the boat just for fun, scoping out everything but getting yelled at by Harry quite a bit. 

Then he learned that they had stolen some of his cothes and changed, trying to clean his skin of the dirt that was building up for a little while.

Afterwards, he made friends with people and bickered with Harry, who was a busy man but made time to te Louis he was wrong very often. 

So now Louis was shuffling about, mucking up the beautiful waxing that Nick did on the deck as punishment for catcalling at Niall and threatening Louis. Once reported, Harry had been very angry at the alpha, enough so that Louis feared Nick might get hit. In the end, he just had to wash up the decm but that didn't mean Louis couldn't mess it up so that he got into more trouble. 

"Harold!" Louis called to the captain that was manning the wheel. As expected, Louis was glared at and told to call him 'captain'.

"When will we be on land?" Louis asked, pointing to the civilized island that was rather close now.

"Maybe an hour or so. Why?" Harry asked, looking skeptical and distrustful.

"Because I want to get drunk like the others and take a bath!" Louis huffed, crossing his arms and cocking his hip in a sassy stance.

Harry shook his head and sighed, "Aren't you a bit young to be drinking?"

"So you have morals all of a sudden? You wouldn't let a nineteen year old drink alcohol but you would steal and sell people?" Louis scoffed and earned an eye roll.

"Okay, I see your point. You'll have somebody watching you the whole time. Who do you want?" Harry asked, leaning against the wheel.

"Hmm, I choose Niall," Louis said, smirking.

"No, not him. We both know why you can't choose Niall, of all people."

Louis shrugged, "Fine, I don't care as long as it's not Nick. He gives me the creeps and hates me."

Harry nodded and Louis was grateful Harry understood.

A silence fell over them that Louis wasn't sure if it was uncomfortable or not. Finally, Louis spoke up. He cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck, "I'm sorry for accusing you of being sexist."

Louis felt a bit ashamed of how brash he was being before and probably looked sheepish but Harry merely shrugged.

"It's fine, Louis. I can see why you would be so defensive about something like this. It's something near and dear to you," Harry said with a surprising amount of softness to his voice.

"I just- I don't want to be some weak omega that can't do anything and I don't want people to view omegas like that always," Louis shrugged, suddenly hesitant and unsure why he was spilling his insecurities to this alpha.

"To be fair, you could learn how to fight and you wouldn't be some 'weak omega', though I don't think anybody has thought of you that way since you stood up to me and broke Nick's nose," Harry admitted, but he was still expressionless. Did this boy have emotions?

"Could you teach me? How to fight, that is," Louis asked, getting a little excited.

To Louis's surpise, Harry cracked a small smile, "Sure thing, Louis. I'll start teaching you on the main deck where there will be space. We can start the day after tomorrow, alright?" 

Louis nodded excitedly and pumped one fist, probably looking childish before calming down. They must have spent fifteen minutes in companionable silence before Louis remembered what he came there to mention.

"Ah, Harry, I've got to warn you about something that's coming up," Louis said, blushing to the tips of his ears.

Harry turned to him, looking grave as he waited for Louis to tell him. Louis almost laughed because Harry seemed so serious that he probably thought that Louis was going to say something awful.

"My heat comes up in about four weeks," Louis admitted, cheeks still flushed red.

In the castle when his heat came up, his father would have him locked up with lube and would have food sent to him. There would be no social interaction until about three or four days in when the maids would come to bathe him. Now, though, Louis didn't know what to do. It seemed that Harry didn't either.

"Oh, uh. Okay. We can- we can work something out? I'll talk to Liam about it," Harry cleared his throat, eyes dark as he looked away. Louis frowned at that. The constant reminder of Harry not beong attracted to him really took a blow to his ego each and every time.

"Thanks, Harold. Call for me when we stop!" Louis turned and left before Harry could correct him.

-:-

When Louis dressed up, he dressed up. Even if the cleaning mechanisms were not very efficient, Louis managed to not look as grimy as before. His clothes fit tightly, accentuating the curves his omega biology gave him as well as styling his hair. Just then, Harry was knocking on the door and then barging in, catching Louis bent over as he grabbed his shoes.

"Can I help you, Harbear?" Louis asked, fake cooing and making Harry roll his eyes.

"We've docked. Be back with Liam by midnight or else you'll be punished," Harry said in lieu of response before turning and walking away. Louis wondered why Harry was in such a hurry. He shook his head, it was none of his business and, honestly, he needed to stop this crush thing he had going before it got out of hand.

Louis walked out and to Liam, who was with Niall and Zayn. Another thing that escalated during that week: Niall, Liam, and Zayn's relationship. All of a sudden it wasn't just Zayn and Liam making out but occassionally, Niall was thrown in. They hadn't made anything official yet but Louis knew they were all messing around behind figurative doors.

"Hiya boys, ready to take me out to get laid?" Louis asked, jokingly.

Liam laughed boisterously but Zayn nudged him knowingly. Niall only shrugged and took Louis's hand in his own before they walked down the makeshift ramp to the dock. They walked down, following the crowd of crew members down. A burly and quiet alpha named Aiden stayed behind to keep watch with a few others so there was nothing to worry about.

"Alright, where to first?" Liam asked the group.

"I want to get pissed!" Niall said excitedly and one nod from Zayn said they would be going to a bar.

Once there, they all ordered rounds and rounds of drinks, soon all getting drunk, minus Zayn who stayed sober in favor of watching over the boys.

Eventually, their time was up and they needed to head back to the boat. Louis slurred a goodbye to the bartender and then hung off of Niall, who was singing an old Irish song. They walked back to the ship like that, drunk and singing along. Louis giggled a goodbye to the boys as they headed below deck and he went to his own room. He doesn't know how he didn't smell the sex at the door but he walked in just in time to see Harry with a small omega boy underneth him, both panting. 

Louis, understandingly, was shocked and sobered up. He gasped, signalling him being there, and Harry's head snapped to his direction. His eyes were regretful and he was detaching himself from the omega within seconds, standing up. Why was he acting like this? Why did he seem like he cared?

"Lou-," Harry rushed, but Louis shook his head and cut him off, "I'm going to sleep below decks for now on."

Louis then turned around and walked down the stairs, making sure to slam the door beforehand. He found Niall and crawled into his embrace on a hammock, whimpering in his arms. He knew he was being overdramatic but he really liked Harry, maybe even loved him, in such a short span. And now for it all to come hitting him like this, Louis realized Harry couldn't love him the same. So Louis didn't answer Niall's worried questions and cried into his arms, probably confusing many sleeping alphas. Louis would not be letting himself trust like that again. 

When Louis awoke in the morning, it was with puffy cheeks and pink around his eyes. He covered his face with his hands and walked to the sort-of kitchen where Ed was making the morning meal. Louis sat down and watched while Ed cooked before Ed spoke.

"So, Lou, what brings you to the kitchen so early?" Ed asked, question innocent but making Louis's heart clench.

"Nothing," Louis sniffled, watching as Ed turned and cooed at the sight of the omega. He seemed like he already knew.

"Love, don't be so upset. Have a tart, I got it last night," Ed replied in a hushed tone, as if it were a secret while he handed over the food and smirked.

"Thank you so much, Eddy," Louis smiled and stood, dusting himself off and then hugging Ed, "Thanks again, I'll be by later for some food."

With that, Louis left to find Niall with the tart, wherever he was at. To be frank, he wanted to wait until his tears were gone before meeting up with Niall. He planned to finally talk about an escape. He had been so naive and stupid before in thinking he was happy here but now he wanted to leave with the prisoners and go back to his castle.

"Niall? Ni?" Louis called into the sleeping place of most people and only heard moaning. He groaned, figuring the boy was doing it with Zayn or Liam or both, at this point. He walked up to the top deck to see a relatively normal crew, cleaning up the deck from the mess created the day before. But Louis didn't see Harry at the wheel, which was odd, so Louis walked towards the edge and thought about his escape.

They planned another stop next week somewhere in Greece to sell the omegas, or at least some, as well as stock up more on supplies. Louis would escape then, with the help of the omegas, and would make sure to say goodbye to Niall first. Louis wouldn't be the one to pull Niall away from his happiness here and he hoped Niall would mate with the two.

With these comforting thoughts in mind, Louis steps away from the edge.

-:-

Louis turns to go grab clothes to change in to. He had been prolonging the need for new clothes for a few days because all of his clothes are in Harry's room so he marches in only to see a very frazzle Harry standing over the map without a shirt and only in pants. He looks up when Louis enters.

"Hi, Louis. Did you need something?" Harry asked, face unreadable as he stands taller and crosses his arms. Louis is unsure what to do then.

"I'm just grabbing clothes to change into. So defensive," Louis mumbled and walked to his pile of unorganized clothing, then sifting for a certain outfit.

"I'm allowed to be defensive when you just barge into my room," Harry huffed, squaring his shoulders. Today the banter seemed much more tense.

"Are we talking about when I walked in right now or when I walked in on you the other night?" Louis said, finally turning to Harry.

"Why are you acting so offended? Yeah, I fucked that omega. It's not like I'm cheating or something. We aren't together or anything so don't act like it. You're here because you're worth a lot of money," Harry glared, a new tone Louis had never see on him before. 

Hurt hit Louis like a train and he was sure it showed on his face. Louis looked down and picked up the shirt he wanted, nodding pathetically, "Obviously I know that, Harry, you've been disgusted by me ever since I arrived here," Louis argued back, eyebrows furrowing and then he bit his lip to keep from yelling some more. He opened the door and left the room, reminding himself to grab all of his things from there later. His heart ached too much for this person that kidnapped him just a week ago or so.

Louis wiped his eyes and pulled off his shirt, replacing it with the other before looking for any of his friends. Sadly, Ed was busy cooking and Niall was busy in a way Louis couldn't think about quite yet. He sat down eventually and just relaxed against the wood behind him. Just when he was about to go crazy with boredom and hurt, a burly alpha sat beside him and smiled at him. He looked gentle enough, with a lanky build and soft brown eyes. His hair was black and curly, darker than his soft skin and he seemed trustworthy in his smile.

"Are you okay, love?" The man asked with an English accent, and something about his voice was so gentle that Louis had to smile.

"Not really, no. But it doesn't matter much anymore. I'm Louis, and you are?" Louis asked, holding out his hand for a shake. Instead of that, the alpha lifted Louis's hand to his lips and pecked it with a small smile.

"I'm Jamil."

\---

Sweet and right and merciful  
I'm all but washed  
In the tide of her breathing.  
And it's worth it, it's divine  
I have this some of the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know harry seems completely uninterested in louis but louis isnt all-seeing and this is sort of in his point of view, so he views everything harry does as negatively. also, jamil is an original character that i imagine looks like yassine rahal !


	4. it will come back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis bonds with Jamil and learns about ruts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright im back with more. comment if you have any ideas and i will consider them also, suggest some singers/people you would like to have a small cameo in the story like hozier will.

You know better babe, you know better babe  
Than to smile at me, smile at me like that  
You know better babe, you know better babe  
Than to hold me just, hold me just like that

\---

Admittedly, Louis was a flirt.

It wasn't news that Louis was a flirt, it was just rare on the ship for Louis to display this characteristic. He felt Zayn and Liam were off limits, Niall was basically his brother, Nick was a dick, Harry was.. well- Harry, and Ed was his buddy. And considering these were the only people he hung around, Louis didn't do much flirting.

That was until Jamil entered his life. After Jamil introduced himself, they chatted about themselves and made fun of the few people on the boat harmlessly. They bonded into the wee hours of the morning and Louis found he rather liked Jamil, in a friendly sense and not that of a romantic way.

It didn't seem to be a problem that Louis flirted with Jamil so much until he invited him over to the table he sat at during meals. Previously, Louis would stay silent while everyone else talked because Louis felt too awkward when he caught a glimpse of Harry, but now he was outgoing. 

That brought him to the present, where he pinched Jamil's cheek gently and cooed, "This is my darling, Jamil. I adopted him and he will to sit with us now."

"This table keeps expanding," Ed noted as he dug into the stew he made while the others greeted Jamil. Of course they all knew Jamil. You don't live on a boat with thirty other men and not at least know all of their names. But Harry was glaring down at his stew, stirring it.

Louis seated himself and Jamil followed, sitting close and eating the stew. Louis was thankful he arrived early enough for silverware that day.

The table resumed conversation after that, with Ed asking how Louis and Jamil got to meet and then the talk flowing to how Niall almost tripped overboard and then to Harry's broodiness. Before they could get to the bottom of why Harry was extra silent that day, Liam cleared his throat and bashfully asked for everyone's attention at the table.

"Zayn, Niall, and I are going to mate soon," Liam announced, cheeks flushing red while Zayn gave a proud close-lipped smile and Niall hooked his chin over Zayn's shoulder. 

The table erupted in cheers, everyone clinking cups and yelling in delight. Niall looked delighted and Zayn wasn't so expressionless. Harry even seemed to lighten up, patting Liam's back and whistling.

"Congrats, Ni," Louis praised, pecking his cheek affectionately and pulling him into a hug.

"Thanks, Lou," Niall beamed and nodded, then reunited himself with Liam. 

After that, conversation shifted to everyone's romantic interests. 

"I've got a mate back home, she's my baby," Ed admitted, eyes shining happily.

"I'd rather not have a mate. Prefer fooling around. Speaking of, Louis.." Nick trailed off suggestively, making Louis laugh and Harry cleared his throat, sending Nick a look.

"So what about you, Harry?" Jamil asked, innocent in his questioning though he recieved a glare.

"H has got his eye on someone, he just doesn't realize it," Zayn murmured, eyes shining with amusement. Harry's eyes were certainly murderous at this point. Louis felt like he was in boarding school again, talking about crushes and blushing over the word 'kiss'.

"Nah, remember? Harry isn't attracted to anyone. We tried to figure out if he could even scent omega's emotions and every single one, he was unnaffected," Nick said, burping afterwards due to his swig of alcohol. Louis tilted his head curiously to the side.

"What do you mean? Are you not into omegas?" Louis queried.

" 'M not 'into' anyone," Harry stated, rolling his eyes.

"Then why were you with that omega in ou- your room?" Louis corrected himself hallway.

"He had an omega? When?" Liam asked, confused all of a sudden. It was very uncharacteristic of his captain to ever bed anyone excluding during his rut, and that was just because he figured he had to.

"Enough. That is none of your business, omega. Evening meal is over. If anyone needs to talk to me, don't," Harry growled and stood, storming out of below decks and going into his courters.

"Phew. Well, at least we learned something here tonight," Ed said, standing up and gathering bowls. 

"That Harry finally got laid?" Nick supplied.

"No," Ed said, smirking.

"That Harry isn't immune to omegas anymore?" Nick asked, once again.

Ed chuckled this time, "No. That we shouldn't bombard the captain with questions, you dolt. Get Cara and James to do the dishes tonight."

Nick sighed but stood, going to whoever those people were. 

Actually, everyone was standing, seeming bored compared to Louis who was as confused as ever. Why did Harry throw a fit like that? Why was everyone speaking about this instance like it was rare?

From what Louis gathered, Harry didn't seem to be attracted to omegas and it was rare for him to bed any. However something mudt have changed for him. Maybe it was the fact that he was in close contact with omegas, stuck on the ship with them for weeks on end? For whatever reason it was, Louis would find out. He clicked his tongue and stood, walking with Jamil and listening to Jamil talk about his plans for their next drop.

-:-

Ever since Louis moved below deck to sleep at night, he had a never ending uncomfortable knot in his neck and shoulders. He popped his neck constantly but it did nothing and he was starting to get annoyed. He either needed to get someone to pop his back or to move to a different place to sleep. The hammock was bad for his back.

Louis voiced these thoughts to Jamil and Zayn as he sat with them and another alpha friend, Andrew, though he preferred being called by his last name, Hozier, because there were three 'Andrew's on the boat.

"I could pop it," Zayn said, nodding and Jamil took a sip of his drink instead of replying. Hozier was writing, seemingly not even in the conversation.

"And how are you going to do that?" Louis asked, throwing him a sideways glance from his perch on the wood rail.

"A massage, obviously," Zayn stated, looking very proud, and while Jamil laughed at that, Louis shrugged and got down.

"Yeah, okay. Just don't make the pain worse. Be gentle with me," Louis ordered, sincerely afraid for it to worsen from it's uncomfortable ache to actual pain. He was also a bit nervous because he had been separated from alphas and betas all of his life and had never really been touched by one.

"Lay down on the ledge," Ordered Zayn, and Louis laid down on his stomach, burying his face in his arms and waiting.

Zayn pushed his shirt up high so his back was exposed and then he was massaging his upper back, hands gentle yet digging into all of the right spots. Louis almost moaned aloud as he could practically feel the knot from his hammock disappearing and he made soft admiring sounds, showing that he was enjoying this. Truthfully, he could fall asleep like this.

"What's going on over here?" A familiar deep voice asked and Louis could tell already Harry was frowning.

"Lou's got a knot in his back from sleeping in a hammock, cramped with Niall, so Zayn said he'd massage him," Jamil said, and Hozier left before any yelling could start because he knew it would. 

Zayn's hands kept at work, feeling like magic to his tense muscles that were most likely only tense because Harry was around.

"Why aren't any of you working instead of mucking about? Jamil, clean the deck. Zayn, inventory. Louis, my courters," Harry ordered, and just like that, Zayn's hands were gone and making Louis whine. He sat up anyway and rolled his shoulders before he walked to Harry's courters, waving to both Jamil and Zayn before he entered.

Harry's footsteps had followed his own and he slammed the door behind them.

"I didn't think I would have to tell you this, but you need to stop it with this type of stuff, Louis," Harry said, more like demanded even though his tone was a bit softer.

"Why?" Louis asked, curious and crossing his arms.

"Tell me, Louis, have you noticed how cuddly Jamil has been with you and how Liam has been very possessive of Zayn and Niall lately?" Harry asked, instead of answering Louis's own question.

"Uhm, yeah..?" Louis trailed off, sounding confused even to his own ears.

"That's because when you live with people of he same gender for a long time, your ruts sync, similar to how omega's heats sync up. And these alphas are close to rut. It will most likely happen within the next few days and we need to be close enough to land to let the boys go to some Rut House or something instead of having them tearing at every omega on the ship, including you. If you do something sexual or produce slick around any of the alphas, some of them could go into their ruts early and we aren't close enough to land for that," Harry explained, somewhat patiently, as if he knew that Louis only knew about omegas because of the boarding school he attended only included omegas.

"Oh," Louis said softly, contemplative. Then he questioned Harry, "Is your rut coming up?" 

The question was entirely innapropriate but Louis was curious and kind of begging to know. He wouldn't be able to tell someone why he was so invest in Harry after all the hurt he felt with him, he just knew that when he was around him, he felt safe yet panicked and his scent calmed him down unlike most and Harry's eyes were the prettiest jade green he had ever seen, even if they were always cold.

"Yes, so you must listen carefully and think about this when you do anything on the ship. Just don't do anything overly omega. Don't send off needy signals, don't whine or whimper, don't produce slick, don't call anyone 'alpha', you get the jist, right?" Harry listed off, crossing his arms and mirroring Louis.

"Yeah, I get it," Louis shrugged, "But I wasn't really doing anything bad out here. It was Zayn, and Zayn's a beta. He wouldn't be attracted to me anyways. He has Liam and Niall," Louis pointed out, uncrossing his arms and seating himself on Harry's bed. This was the first civil conversation they had since Louis watched Harry fuck an omega in the bed Louis was currently sitting in.

For some reason, Harry didn't even yell at him for sitting on his bed like he usually did, instead replying, "I'm aware, but Jamil was looking at you in a way I didn't like. Andrew was unnaffected because he already has an alpha mate."

"In a way you didn't like?" Louis asked, smirking as he relaxed in his seat.

Harry moved to his desk, leaning against it and looking down at Louis. He had the decency to roll his eyes, "Like he was going to jump you that instant and things would go down hill from there. Just be safe, Louis. You're worth too much money as a virgin prince than you would be as a mated prince."

With that, Louis nodded and left, and went down the stairs to help Ed with the evening meal.

-:-

Harry was right. It had been two days since Harry's talk with him and every alpha was high strung, even Harry was highstrung. It made Louis uneasy because the poor omegas locked up probably were afraid and Louis himself was the only unmated omega that wasn't chained up, minus Niall. Though Louis didn't count him because he would be mated within a few days. 

 

At the meals, everyone was tense. It would be fine until Jamil would sit down and then Harry would growl, starting off a chain reaction of Liam protectively shifting his omega and beta away from the alphas and Nick bearing his teeth at Jamil who would only growl back and sit next to Louis, almost uncomfortably close. 

It was said that they would be docking just two days from then and then the alphas could have at it with any fully consenting omega/beta in the town they arrived at. Louis didn't want to think of who Harry would choose at the town for his rut. 

And it was all fine, though tense, until the day after when Louis was sleeping soundly in his hammock with Niall until some alpha by the name of Cara went into her rut early and almost got to Niall and Louis before Harry was below decks and hauling Louis and Niall off. Liam made sure to take Niall from his hold, pulling the lad into his arms and taking him away, but Louis was left to sleep in Harry's courters while Harry tried to help Cara, who was in a rage over this. Finally, a beta was awoken by the name of Kendall and -cough- helped her out.

Louis wrinkled his nose at the disgusting smell that practically filled the whole ship that emanated from Cara in rut. Louis couldn't understand how mates went wild for that scent.

Stealing a blanket from Harry's bed and cuddling a pillow, Louis was half asleep on the floor before he saw Harry walk in and plop down onto his bed.

"You alright there, Harold?" Louis asked, going for joking but sounding more tentative.

A muffled groan came from the blankets and Louis laughed, removing himself from his own pile and walking over. Even though Harry hurt his feelings, he couldn't help wanting to at least be his friend. He sat himself down on the bed, right next to Harry's head, and tapped his shoulders.

Harry lifted his head, looking confused, "What?"

"What do you mean 'what'? You stomp in here and flop onto your bed. I should be asking 'what'."

Harry sighed and rolled onto his side, looking up at Louis who sat at full attention. They should both be sleeping, it was still dark outside when he was forcefully shoved into these courters, but Louis wasn't tired anymore.

"Why're you on my bed?" Harry asked, voice raspy from where he had likely been sound asleep before Cara's interruption.

"Wanted to help you out. You seem grumpy," Louis shrugged, pushing his soft caramel hair back and hoping he didn't look odd from sleep.

Harry looked at him for a long moment before he too sat up, "We both know why I'm grumpy Louis. It would be best if you just went back to your blanket over there and fell back asleep. I'm stressed over all of these alphas and still need to arrange for myself."

"Arrange for yourself?" Louis asked, quirking one brow and tilting his head to the side.

"Yes, arrange for myself. I've got to find myself an omega willing enough and then I've got to first check up on everyone else, making sure none of my alphas do thins they would regret," Harry huffed, voice gruff as he pushed his curls back.

Louis ignored the sting of those words and looked at Harry's hair, "Are you going to cut it?"

"What? My hair? I... suppose I could. Do you... do you think I should?" Harry asked, looking caught off guard when Louis asked and then sounding almost vulnerable in his question.

Louis shrugged, nonchalant, "I think it looks lovely already, just wondered what it would look like short."

He statement was met with silence. Harry looked softer in this light, with the moon light streaming in through his window and accentuating his face. His eyes were more open and his lips slightly parted, though his hair was a bit messy. Louis refrained from reaching forward and pushing a strand away from his face.

"You should go to sleep," Louis said, standing up from the bed.

"You can.. you can sleep on my bed, if you'd like? I know the floor is probably uncomfortable," Harry offered as he laid down and Louis accepted because he was too tired to read into the implications of why Harry was letting him sleep there. He pulled the blanket over with the pillow and cuddled back up to it, closing his eyes and ignoring the warmth rolling off of Harry in waves beside him.

-:-

When Louis awoke it was to confusion. Harry was no longer in bed and there was noise coming from on deck. He stood up and walked out, looking at the scene before him. 

He stretched his limbs and rubbed his eyes to properly see, looking on as Jamil, an unnamed alpha, and Harry were all fighting. It was less fighting and more growling.

Louis looked confused as Zayn stood off to the side with some other betas, so Louis walked to them.

"What's going on?" Louis asked Zayn, earning a surprised look.

"You're supposed to be asleep," Zayn said.

"Well I'm not," Louis huffed, rolling his eyes, "Again, what's going on?" 

"Wayne challenged Harry and Jamil is just being a dick," Zayn smiled, shrugging as he turned back to the fight.

"Don't you think somebody should step in and, I don't know.. stop them?" Louis asked, tone dry.

"Nah, if you went in, it would just start a frenzy of overprotective and jealous alphas and if I stepped in, Liam would sense it and just add to the mass of big growling babies. It's best to just let it happen," Zayn sighed.

Louis nodded and watched as Wayne threw the first punch, Harry dodging and kicking him flat on his ass. Jamil jumped in and soon enough, they were all actually fighting. Louis watched defenselessly as Wayne was knocked unconscious by Harry and then as Jamil punched Harry, getting a good hit on his face, invoked an odd noise from Louis at the sight.

Harry pushed and shoved and punched and Jamil kicked and bit and hurdled and eventually, Jamil was on the ground, panting and covered in the blood from his nose that Harry had successfully smashed in and Harry had bruises to match. The betas rushed over and began to help Jamil and Wayne to get cleaned up but Harry shoved away any help and walked to his courters. 

Louis followed like an idiot and placed his hand on Harry's arm. Harry swung around, most likely expecting another alpha, and Louis almost got punched. He was, however thrown to the side when Harry turned so fast and Louis stumbled as he fell to the ground. He hissed as he fell hard on his bum but he stood again, walking back to Harry. He was just glad Harry didn't actually punch him.

"Are you okay, Louis? I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm really sorry, I just-," Harry said, eyebrows furrowing, though Louis cut him off.

"It's fine, mate, I should be asking if you're okay. Let's go get you cleaned up," Louis said, ignoring the awkward pain from where he landed and pulling Harry to his courters. He picked up a rag and dipped it in a cup of water Harry had sat out and cleaned at the cuts along Harry's knuckles, even though Harry whined about it all the way through.

"So why did you guys start fighting anyways?" Louis asked and only recieved a shake of Harry's head. So he wouldn't answer that question, then.

"Fine, whatever. When are we docking?" Louis asked. He was ready to be done with this alpha stuff. He wanted to go out that night and try and pull at some club or something. He claimed it would be because he wanted fun but it was most likely because he thought he would make himself worth less if he lost his virginity and then they wouldn't sell him.

"Soon. Within a few minutes, I suppose," Harry shrugged and watched Louis's face as he worked on cleaning Harry up. 

"So how do you get people to have sex with you?" Louis asked, because he wasn't certain and he needed pointers.

That startled a laugh out of Harry, "I'm not going to teach you what to do to get people to have sex with you, little omega."

"Okay, I'll figure it out myself," Louis sniffed as he finished cleaning one hand and went to the other, annoyed that Harry had laughed and called him such a pet name.

"Really? And who are you trying to lure into bed?" Harry asked, suddenly serious and squinting.

"Not somebody you know, Harold. Have fun tonight," Louis waved and exited the room before he could be questioned more, walking down below decks to change into some more complimentary clothes with a satisfied smile. 

He could always ask Niall for help!

\---

I know who I am when I'm alone  
Something else when I see you  
You don't understand, you should never know  
How easy you are to need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, enjoy !


	5. in the woods somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alphas are in rut and Louis stumbles upon trouble in a pub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second update of today ! my inspiration is sporadic and typically short lived so you'll see small spurts of many chapters and then days, maybe weeks of radio silence and for that i am sorry but i love my work to be something i am proud of and if i am not proud of it, i delete the chapter and start over.

My head was warm  
My skin was soaked  
I called your name 'til the fever broke

\---

Louis leaned against the rail as he watched the birds disband from their assault on the port, flying away with zero responsibilities and not a car in the world. Louis sighed and then startled at the loud 'clunk' that emitted when the ramp was let down so everyone could make their way down and to the town. Louis himself was excited, planning to pull at one of the pubs that night even if his omega was hissing at the idea. Louis could just tell his omega to shut up.

Louis had just made his way off the ramp and into the port when someone was pulling him back and into their arms. Jamil. Louis had completely forgotten to see if Jamil was alright after that fight! Louis was a terrible friend.

But Jamil didn't seem to think so as he hugged Louis tight into his chest, "I'll see you in a few days, yeah? Don't want to stick around for too long."

Louis nodded, smiling at his dear friend and hugging him before he patted his back, "Now on you go. Have at it, J."

Jamil saluted and skipped off into the town.

Louis figured that was it, and kept walking in the direction of the town before he was once again yanked back. This time, it was not into a welcoming hug, but just to be held back by Harry.

Harry looke very pained to even still be standing there but he did so anyways, gesturing to the two betas beside him, one seeming actually rather beefy, "This is Caroline and Daniel. They will be watching over you today. Caroline, if anything goes wrong, this is where I will be. If he tried anything that I told you he can't do, get me and I will come take him off your hands."

"Even in rut?" Caroline asked, looking hesitant to even speak.

"Yes, even in rut. You'll switch off with two betas of your choosing tomorrow so give them the low down. You get him for the last day as well since we will only be here for three days, hopefully."

"Alright, captain. You can rest assured," Caroline smiled.

"Doubt it. Now, Louis, don't cause them any trouble or else you will regret it, I promise you that. If I have to come to get you after being in rut or during rut, I will not hesitate to punish you," Harry growled and Louis nodded obediently, licking his lips.

"I need a verbal reply, omega," Harry said, and Louis could tell he was beginning his rut with the way his eyes bleed black in lust.

"Yes, captain," Louis said, trying to be confident but his knees were growing weak with the smell Harry was emitting and Louis couldn't help but lean closer. Just then, Daniel pulled Louis away and Harry seemed startled from his spell, hurrying off.

Louis shook his head, trying to shake himself from the thoughts coming to mind as he watched Harry leave.

"You've got it bad, love," Caroline whistled while she herded Louis off into the town, past a few stores. Apparently, in this town, there was a rut house. 

A rut house was where alphas could spend their ruts if they had no mate or willing friends and they could ask for an omega or a beta and then a willing beta or omega would be found. There were places like that for omegas as well but were fewer and farer between, even though rut houses weren't that popular either. Some weren't safe because some omegas only signed up to get impregnated and be able to mate an alpha, which ruined a relationship and trust. But the omegas were eventually forced to sign contracts and had to be checked before and after. Now rut houses were safer an expanding.

Caroline took Louis out to get food first because everything they did, Harry would pay for. So Louis got some sweet cakes and got hopped up on sugar, running around town with Caroline and Daniel.

Caroline said they could go anywhere else and Louis suggested a bar. Caroline didn't see a problem in that but Daniel limited Louis to two drinks because he was a lightweight.

They entered a grimy looking pub with around twenty people in it, of all genders, and Louis felt welcome because of that. Around ten people were dancing with drinks in hand on a make shift dance floor but Louis went to the bar for a drink. Caroline got one as well, but kept an eye on Louis. Everything was going well and Caroline and Daniel even seemed to be a generally nice people. Things started going south when a group of rowdy alphas entered, all heading to the bar first. Caroline stuck close to Louis but didn't seem too worried. Louis, however, was nervous. The alphas were probably at their second pub for the night considering some of them stumbled around drunkenly.

Louis turned away from them instead, ignoring the alphas as he took sips of his drink and listened to Caroline chatter on about her favorite place to be.

Just then, one of the alphas slid up behind Louis and wrapped his arms around Louis from behind, smelling strongly of alcohol.

"Hey there, babe," The man purred, nuzzling where a mark would be if Louis had a mate. Louis stiffened and pushed him away to his best ability and Caroline jumped in.

"Leave him alone, please," Caroline ordered, trying to be polite as she pulled Louis behind her as Daniel mumbled something to Caroline and rushed out.

"What? Are you his beta, then? Let me tell you, omega, I could give it to you better than any little beta could," The alpha slurred, leaning in close. 

Caroline growled, though it was measly, one of the alpha friends sidled up and smirked.

"How did you know I like fiesty betas?" The new addition grinned, reaching out and pulling Caroline close, leaving Louis exposed to the other alpha. As Caroline fought back and growled, Louis was soon roped in by the other alpha and grinded on a bit. He could smell the arousal on the disgusting alpha and he scrunched his nose in discomfort, pushing at the alpha, "Leave me alone."

"I think I'd rather keep you close," The alpha laughed and Louis punched at his chest, seething.

"You better back the fuck off," Louis hissed, pushing harshly. 

"Woah, watch your language," The alpha said, "I guess I'll have to teach you some manners."

The door opened behind him and Louis bit the alpha's hand that was straying too near to his mouth. This infuriated the alpha and Louis got a smack to the face that made his eyes well up with tears. 

Then the alpha backed off, looking behind Louis. The scent of Harry, but stronger and more enraged, reached Louis and he spun around. 

Harry was there, eyes dark with emotion and sweat making his skin shine. His clothes were barely thrown on and he smelled of sex. Louis averted his eyes, placing his hand on his own cheek that still stung from such a strong hit. 

Louis wiped his eyes of the tears that had yet to spill and ran to Harry. 

"What did he do to you?" Harry asked, voice gruff. He only needed to sniff once and then the alpha was growling, "You smell like him."

"He... smacked me," Louis said, timid and fearful of Harry's reaction. He was right to be, because Harry's fists clenched and he made a move to march to the other alpha but was stopped by Louis. Louis knew very little about alphas, but he did know that during their ruts, they became extremely aggressive and protective, at least that was for most. Harry did not seem to be an outlier.

Louis took hold of one of Harry's arms, "It's okay. You can go back to your omega and Caroline, Daniel, and I will go to a room."

"No," Harry said, already leading the way out of the pub with Louis still in tow and Caroline with Daniel again. 

"Harry, is it really the wisest idea to be so close to Louis when you're-," Daniel spoke up, skipping to get close.

"When I'm what? You think my head isn't clear enough to understand what's happening?" Harry cut him off, glaring at Daniel. Daniel gulped.

"Er, no, sir, I just meant that Louis is an omega and.. you know, he's already looking a bit off from being so close to you," Daniel pointed out.

And it was true. Louis's eyes were glazed over slightly and he leaned fully against Harry, barely even noticing his red cheek at this point.

Harry nodded, beginning to walk again. "I've got this. Either come with or go somewhere else."

Daniel shared a look with Caroline and they followed, though reluctantly.

-:-

Upon arriving at the ship, Louis was set down on Harry's bed in his courters, which reeked of his rut and made Louis produce slick. He had a moment to wonder where the omega Harry got would be before he was jumping up and running around to find Harry.

It didn't take long. Louis found him talking to Caroline, though Caroline looked uncomfortable. It made sense. To alphas, the omega scent during heat was amazing and to omegas, the alpha's scent during rut was great as well. But those scents repulsed betas usually, especially if they weren't attracted to the alpha or omega.

Louis approached, feeling less dazed than before but embarrassed of the wet patch in his pants.

"What are you talking about?" Louis asked, standing beside Caroline.

"Trying to persuade Harry back into his room with some omega," Caroline sighed.

"I told you, I can't do that. After dealing with the problems with the rut house and then these alphas, I didn't get time to find an omega," Harry growled.

"Then head into your room and pretend you do!" Caroline huffed, pinching her nose.

Harry growled at the command and Caroline walked away but Louis looked up hopefully. 

"Uhm, Harry, I could- I could help you.. during your rut," Louis offered, for once shy.

Harry's eyes widened comically and he shook his head, "No, Louis, don't even offer that. Don't bother me for the next few days."

Louis felt immediately enraged. "Alright, you know what, you don't have to be such an arse about it all, Harry! I've tried being nice to you, I fucking look up to you, and then you reject me time and time again. Could you just treat me like I'm at least a friend sometimes?"

Harry froze, looking shocked by Louis's outburst and silent.

"No reply? I see, because even treating me like a friend would be too hard for you," Louis laughed without amusement, tears openly spilling over as he turned away and walked away, Caroline catching up with him. What a responsible person.

Louis wasn't followed by Harry, which he should have expected but instesd felt more pain. He wiped at his eyes furiously as he cried and eventually, Caroline stopped him to hug him. 

"Let's just get a room," Louis said, voice soft and cracking halfway through.

Caroline nodded, and that ended the conversation. Louis would spend that night weeping into the pillows given to him and falling asleep with a bruise forming on his cheek that could never rival the pain he felt everywhere else.

\---

When I awoke  
The moon still hung  
The night so black that the darkness hummed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> critique is appreciated !


	6. run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is very cough sick cough and Louis comes to a realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for any and all feedback !! keep in mind that this is all in Louis's point of view and while the events are true to the story, not all of his assumptions are. this is a short but important chapter !

But in all the world  
There is one lover worthy of her  
With as many souls claimed as she

\---

Louis awoke with puffy pink eyes, not for the first time when with the pirates, and messy hair. He found his reflection to try and fix the mess that he was that day but realized he didn't have the energy.

He spent the next few hours with two different betas who pretty much ignored Louis, treating him like a child that they had to watch. Louis didn't mind that they didn't speak to him but it hurt when they would give him bored looks or roll their eyes when he trailed behind them. He just wanted to be done with this for now.

Honestly, it would be smart to plot more about his escape from the pirates but he didn't even have the energy to smile politely at the people they passed, much less scheme.

So Louis spent two days in a haze with strangers until he was herded back onto the ship. He just wanted to steal a blanket from Harry's room and curl up in a hammock below deck. 

But as he walked towards the door, Liam stopped him a few feet from it apologetically. "Harry's sick, sorry Lou."

"Sick? Well, can I at least get my blanket from in there?" Louis asked, head tilting to the side. Louis wondered for a moment if Louis was some sort of masochist because he was willing to walk right into that room with Harry in it for a blanket. If he was being honest, he just wanted to see the alpha.

"Ah, your blanket got ruined during Harry's r- Ah, during your absence," Liam said, face twisting with guilt at a slip up.

"What?" Louis asked, even more confused than before.

"I mean, something happened to it. But Zayn will take you out to a store before we leave the docks and you can pick out a blanket," Liam said, ushering Louis away.

"Oh, um, okay. Congrats on your mating," Louis offered a small polite smile at his friend and earned a beaming grin from Liam.

"Thank you, Louis. Have fun with Zayn," Liam waved and that was the end of the conversation as Zayn took his hand and pulled him back to the small town to buy a blanket, for some reason.

-:-

When Louis returned, Harry was still locked up in his courters and everyone was moving about with more amusement than usual. Maybe because the strict captain was not around, mischief was more likely.

Louis tried to find Niall to talk to him about his current predicament but found him cuddled up to Zayn and Liam and Louis would not rain on his parade today. So he grabbed his new blanket and took a nap.

-:-

The next couple of days went by the same, with Harry practically a myth that never existed on the ship with how asbent he was and everyone having high spirits. Finally, Louis had had enough of it and pulled Niall to the side. Sadly, Zayn followed.

"Zayn, could this just be a private conversation with Niall?" Louis asked.

"Sorry, Lou, it's not allowed. Could be scheming," Zayn pointed out and Louis frowned.

"Okay, just.. don't tell anybody else about what I'm going to talk about," Louis said, getting a nod from Zayn.

"So, what's wrong, Lou?" Niall asked and then Louis began to explain the problems with Harry. He went on a rant about how much he liked him and then about the night he walked in on Harry, all the way up until the mystery of Harry being locked up.

Zayn looked very observant and not surpised, arms crossed and contemplative, while Niall cooed and held Louis to his chest.

"And you've been pining over him this whole time?" Zayn asked.

"Yeah, but it's all a loss considering he isn't even attracted to omegas. Plus, Liam won't let me within a couple of feet of his room," Louis sulked, "Not like he would want to talk to me anyway. He doesn't even think of me as a friend."

"There are other alphas on the boat! Jamil might even be interested in you," Niall insisted, petting Louis's hair effectively calming him enough to purr.

Before Louis could reply, a bell jingled like mad symbolizing the evening meal.

"You're right, Ni," Louis sniffled and nodded, standing to go to their table.

Upon arrival, Louis saw Harry looking drained. This was important and odd for two reasons. For one, Harry hadn't even showed up for meals before. Louis had assumed somebody brought food to him instead. But also, he was pale and had a sheen of sweat covering him and was emitting an odd smell Louis had never smelled before, unable to pin point what it meant. He shrugged anyways and sat down next to Niall, Zayn, and Jamil and then Jamil. Across from him, Nick, then Ed, then Liam, and Harry. Harry barely ate his food and Louis desperately wanted to ask what was wrong or at least what sickness Harry had.

As Louis was departing from the table, he heard a bit of Zayn, Liam, and Harry's conversation. Okay, so maybe a lot of it. And not really on accident.

"-an't keep toying with him. He cried for days," Louis heard Zayn say.

"I understand that but I can't very well just turn around and start being nice," Harry said voice weaker.

"How long until it's over?" Liam joined in, and Louis spares a moment to question what 'it' was.

"Should be just another day. Didn't expect it to take this long," Harry stated, "Usually it's only a little while and then it's done with."

Louis turned to leave after that, the conversation going stale to him. He walked back to the hammocks and restlessly tried to sleep, only to fail. He moved onto the empty top deck, everyone else asleep or at least trying to be, and thought about that conversation, trying to discern what it meant. 

Finally, after ages of contemplation, Louis realized what those alphas meant in their conversation.

Harry was going to sell him off sooner than he said he would.

-:-

Louis shut himself off from everyone after his realization, getting more aggressive and feisty, much to everyone's distaste. He couldn't even trust Niall, because the kid was mated to Liam and Zayn and would obviously tell them anytime Louis even acted like he was up to something, which Louis understood. He hoped one day he could get a mate, or mates, that he entrusted himself in so much.

Louis spent a week like that, at one point almost biting Ed when he offered a spoon with a suggestive smirk and a comment.

Finally, Harry, who had looked much better, pulled Louis to the side with furrowed eyebrows.

"Louis, what is wrong? You are very aggressive lately. Is your heat coming up?" Harry asked, seemingly unnaffected by the thought. Knowing Harry, it would just be an inconvenience to him.

"What is wrong is that you have the audacity to ask me any of those questions, Harry. Back away from me and leave me be," Louis huffed, shoving Harry away only to be roped back closer, but not intimately. Somehow, that made Louis angrier.

"What?!" Louis hissed, seething as he glared at Harry. Harry actually displayed emotions for once, instead of maintaining a calm and uninterested facade. His eyebrows were raised and he looked worried.

"I think you'll be starting your heat a week early, Lou. We need-"

"Don't call me that," Louis growled, challenging the alpha.

"Stop it, Louis. We need to set you up somewhere so that you can endure your heat there and get some mated alphas to gaurd your room."

"Why don't we just stop at some port so that I can get the help of some alpha during my heat in a heat house?" Louis asked, interrupted by a growl.

Louis looked up at Harry, confused, and Harry responded with dark eyes, "We won't be doing that. If we have to, you can take my room and I will guard. If you start feeling any more symptoms like dizziness or hot flashes, come to me immediately. I don't want to have to punish one of these alphas for what they do to you if you don't come to me first."

Louis listened, though begrudgingly. He rolled his eyes towards the end and crossed his arms over his chest, "What if I want the help of one of these alphas?"

"You don't," Harry stated, dominant as ever and confident.

"Really? Are you so sure?" Louis asked, hip cocking to the side.

"I'm certain. These alphas are all just pups. They wouldn't know what they were doing," Harry grumbled, the green of his eyes darkening with an emotion Louis couldn't pinpoint.

"And you do?" Louis asked, blue eyes squinting at Harry questioningly.

Harry didn't answer his question, ignoring it all together, "Just be nicer, if you can, and come to me when you notice the symptoms." 

Then Harry walked away, leaving Louis to overthinkg and read into that conversation for the next couple of hours.

\---

But for all he's worth  
He still shatters always on her earth  
The cause of every tear she'd ever weep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like i havent taken the time to really say thank you to all of you for reading and commenting and everything ! your comments make me smile tons so keep reading, if you like !


	7. work song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis's heat starts with complications and ends the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait, i was stewing over good plot points ! warning for smut in chapter. enjoy !

My baby never fret none  
About what my hands and my body done  
If the Lord don't forgive me  
I'd still have my baby and my babe would have me

\---

It turned out, Harry was right. Louis would be starting his heat within the next few days and there was nothing he could do about it. Well, sort of.

After a day of planning, Liam and Harry approached Louis and told him the plan they set up for him. The alphas would dock them at the safest port, which was only a day away, and have Louis spend his heat on the ship with mated alphas guarding so that he had no chance of being mated. All other alphas would be spending three to five days in town doing whatever they wanted with their money, however long it took for Louis to finish with his heat. Louis had tried to argue that he would be finished with his heat sooner if he had an alpha's help but Harry just growled at him and told him he didn't care.

The reason why they needed to dock for this was not only because there was a ton of alphas and betas alike that would be attrcted to the smell, but also that Louis's scent would spread farther than an alphas scent in rut because of his biology.

After that long chat, Louis had nodded and pretended to agree but he had plans of his own. He would attempt escape and hopefully be free for a while until he found a heat house and got help so that he wouldn't have to endure another excruciating heat alone again.

Now, though, Louis wondered if he would be able to make it. He felt his tempersture raising already but they were docked and it no longer mattered. Already, the only alphas and betas left on the bost were mated or Harry.

Harry was giving last minute instructions and then he was bustling off, seemingly in a hurry that made Louis's eyes roll. His heat shouldn't even affect Harry with how unnattracted to Louis he was, but he guessed Harry had other people to visit.

So Louis turned around to head to one of the guards, notifying him that Louis would be heading down to grab some food before his heat even started, which was fine by them. They seemed relaxed now but Louis knew that they would be stressed later with Louis's heat.

Oh, wait, no they wouldn't, because Louis would safely escape to a heat house and spend that there.

Speaking of that plan, Louis took a turn off the deck and slid down a rope instead of going the opposite way into below decks. He rushed off quietly, crouched down, towards the town with heat emanating from him. He knew it would only be around thirty minutes at least before his heat unless it was triggered by something unforseen. 

So he ran once he was out of sight of the ship and bolted through alleys until he found a few more of the more innapropriate stores. He saw one that was most like a place to gamble, another that sold lacey underwear for people, a rut house, and a slave house before he found an actual heat house.

Walking in was a surprise. Unlike what Louis imagined, it appeared to be some sort of grimy run down hotel. Upon walking up to the worker, he was given a binder and pointed towards some chairs.

Louis walked over and sat down, curiously opening the binder. Inside was something that made his eyes widen. Tons of profiles of alphas, betas, and omegas alike, though fewer omegas, each with first names, pictures of their bodies, and potency/fertility. Louis was disgusted by most, almost all being creepy alphas with some weird comment on the bottom of their page, and he wasn't attracted to the omegas or betas as his preference was alphas, so he was in a tight spot. He was about to stand to try and find a different place when a wave of heat crashed on him and he broke out in a cold sweat. He handed the binder away, saying that the last alpha in the book was fine, and he was soon ushered into an empty room

Upon arrival, Louis jumped onto the high bed and nestled deep within the covers, deeply upset when the irrational thought came of wishing it smelled like Harry before his thoughts turned dirty.

Louis grappled around to pull off his sirt, skin pink and flushed underneath. He almost whimpered as slick started to seep out of him and he knew he would be incoherent soon. 

Just as he was about to pull off his shorts, Harry burst into the room looking dangerously angry and with a few of the alpha guards from before, who were probably scolded. 

Stupidly, Kouis asked, "Where's the aloha I ordered?"

That was not a bright thing to day, it seemed, because Harry only growled, so low it was almost feral, and stalked forward.

This time, Louis did whimper and reach towards Harry, losing all clean thoughts and chanting a mantra of 'Harry, Harry, Harry'.

Harry pinched his nose and then picked louis up with one arm, slinging Louis over his shoulder and spinning on his heel, leaving.

If Louis was thinking properly, he would have been embarrassed of the slick stain on his shorts or how he nuzzled Harry, holding tight, but he would have time to be embarrassed about that later.

For now, the other alphas pushed away any and all bystanders, making a path for Harry and Louis. Once they arrived on the ship, Harry dropped Louis on the mattress in his courters and growled when Louis made any attempt to get up.

When Louis made eye contact, Louis could see his pupils were dilated and his teeth were barred, making Louis all the wetter as he reached for Harry, whimpering when he was growled at.

Harry looked to be debating something, expression torn. Finally, he joined him on the bed and pulled Louis onto his lap, who grinded down against Harry in a desperate need for friction.

Harry made quick work of taking off his own clothes and Louis's shorts before they were both naked, Harry appreciatively circling a thumb over one of Louis's nipples. Louis couldn't help but arch his back further and gasp, which was apparently the right thing to do because soon enough he was on his back and gazing at Harry as he crawled atop Louis.

Harry sucked soft marks into Louis's neck, so tender and gentle as if he suspected he would break Louis, and Louis admittedly felt breakable at the hands of Harry.

Louis gave a soft yank to Harry's hair and then Harry was looking up at him, eyes shining with lust and licking at Louis's hips.

"Harry, please," Louis pleaded and Harry nodded, spreading Louis's legs further and pressing one finger teasingly to Louis's hole.

Louis hissed a bit as Harry first entered, the feeling new considering Louis's fingers were smaller than Harry's and he had only ever had his own fingers in himself.

Harry left small kisses along Louis's hips, hushing him and mumbling, "You're doing so good, baby. So good for me."

Louis preened under the compliment and adjusted to Harry's finger as he added a second and scissored them. 

As the stinging subsided and slick returned, Louis started leaving his thoughts at the second wave of heat that crashed through him. He licked his lips and rolled his hips downwards, eyes closing and lips parting on a moan.

Harry sped up his fingering, adding a third and then a fourth before Louis was practically begging for his cock.

Harry pulled his fingers out, brushing them off on the covers, and then lifted Louis's legs, settling inbetween then. 

Harry pressed just the tip into Louis's entrance, and Louis came. He actually had the decency to blush this time, though it might not be from overall embarrassment, but pleasure.

Harry growled possessively and entered Louis, arms flexing and giving Louis a sight he will keep licked up in his mind, even if it's fuzzy.

Harry bent his head forward as he bottomed out, jaw clenching and then he was sucking more marks into Louis's neck and chest.

Louis sighed happily after the initial discomfort and thread his fingers through Harry's hair. 

"Move," Louis ordered even though it didn't sound much like one.

He outright moaned when Harry began his tentative thrust at the same time as when he began sucking on his nipples.

Louis's eyes closed in pure bliss but soon enough the slow pace Harry had taken wasn't enough and Louis began to whine.

Harry took that as permission to speed up and his hips began snapping into Louis's at an alarming pace, making Louis moan with every thrust, breath leaving hin in little 'oh oh oh's.

Harry splayed his hand over Louis's stomach, sitting up and admiring his view.

"So lovely, Lou, taking my cock like it's all you know," Harry rasped utter filth, voice rough.

Louis keened, head tilting backwards as he felt his second release coming and reached down to jerk himself off.

His hand was nudged away by Harry who jerked Louis off for him, and Louis came so suddenly all he could do was gasp.

Louis rolled his hips downwards, downright insatiable now, as he begged for Harry to knot him.

"Please, Harry, knot me, Haz," Louis mumbled, the new nickname slipping from his lips.

Harry growled and gave three more thrusts before his knot fully inflated and attached the two together. Louis saw stars as he came for a third time and he bit his lip to keep quieter.

Once Louis felt sated, he opened his eyes and looked up at Harry, who was looking at Louis so lovingly Louis could cry. He reached up and twirled a curl of Harry's around his finger which made Harry break into a smile.

Harry turned them so that they were laying down, still attached to Louis by knot.

Harry soothingly pulled Louis in close and ran his hands over Louis gently.

Louis's thoughts were less jumbled after that, and he had the decency to wonder why Harry helped him through the first part of his heat before falling asleep.

-:-

Harry ended up helping Louis throughout all of his heat, gentle when Louis asked and rough when Louis needed, but after three days of this, Louis's heat was over. And while Louis had thought sonething might have changed between him and Harry, he was clearly very wrong because when he asked a mated alpha where Harry was, he said that Harry had run off early that morning into town and planned to stay there that night.

\---

When I was kissing on my baby  
And she put her love down soft and sweet  
In the lowland plot I was free  
Heaven and hell were words to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i think there will only be two or three chapters after this and an epilogue, if anybody wants that after the stuff ive got planned !
> 
> ps sorry that the smut was short and rushed but i felt i could save the detail for something like that during one of the later chapters or epilogue.


	8. my love will never die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis escapes after long awaiting and makes friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy i redid the end of the last chapter so you might want to reread that, at least the end, because i wasnt satisfied with it and somebody pointed something out about it in the comments. i will attempt to update again tomorrow as i have written up the next chapter, i just haven't edited it. enjoy !

You've done  
Me wrong  
For a long  
Long time

But after all  
You've done  
I never changed  
My mind

\---

Once the ship was back to it's regular chaos, with minimal scent of Louis's heat that had Louis blushing in embarrassment every time an alpha sniffed curiously towards Harry's quarters. 

Things would have been fine if Harry even stood around Louis. Hell, Louis expected Harry to be quiet about the whole ordeal, maybe not even care about anything that happened (though that thought made his eyes sting so he didn't dwell on it), but Harry reacted differently to Louis after his heat.

Harry was ignoring Louis, or, more so straight up avoiding Louis. So Louis decided he would get down to the bottom of this, because he was honestly tired of this odd game where everyone acted like a child.

"Zayn, Liam, can I speak with you?" Louis asked, cutting off their conversation.

While Liam looked confused and nodded, Zayn once again looked knowing. He was more observant than everyone gave him credit to be.

Liam led the way below decks and away from others before they were completely alone and then, Louis turned on them.

"So why is Harry avoiding me?" Louis asked, crossing his arms.

"What- uh, what do you mean, Louis?" Liam asked, clearing his throat.

But Louis barely let him finish "I mean, I haven't even seem him in a day and when I did see him, he scurried away like some child. And your his best frieds, so tell me what's going on."

"Nothing, Louis I had no-," Liam was cut off, looking very helpless as Zayn stood by.

"Bull shit. Zayn, what is Harry's deal?" Louis asked, figuring the beta would tell him.

Zayn shrugged, "No idea, Lou."

Louis growled and glared at the two before he stomped away, looking like a child on the verge of a tantrum.

-:-

It was when Louis was at the dinner table that he finally realized something and was dawned with a great plan.

He glanced at Harry, who was once again completely ignoring Louis's existence, and then at Niall, who he had distanced himself from and was now cuddling with Zayn.

He had nothing to stay here for. All of this time he had always thought he would stay for Harry, because for some reason he liked the man, but he will no longer attempt to convince himself that Harry cares.

Every time he tried to escape, every time he thought of anotber alpha, he hoped Harry would stop him. But not this time. This time, Louis would settle on a plan and stick with it.

So Louis acted as normal and finished eating. He went to dump his dish, stealing a can of beans and slipping it into his pocket. The start of the plan was now. 

-:-

It was an official week since his heat ended. Louis had had wishful thinking while he worked on his plan, being iffy on why he needed to leave. All of his thoughts would go back to Harry, thinking 'if Harry speaks to me today, I won't leave' or 'if Harry does this today, I won't leave' but came to the same result every time.

So here Louis was, having hidden food he had stolen among the ship and also had his blankets tidied up. 

They would be docking early in the morning in a small town but Louis would not be with them. He planned on sliding down a rope onto an escape boat attached to the main ship and he would row himself to said town and be gone by the time they were expected to dock.

He almost smiled at the thought of true unadultered freedom. Nobody would be watching over him, nobody would be confusing him, Louis could do whatever he wanted.

Everything was going according to plan, crew members heading to bed, when Ed walked up to Zayn and reported inventory missing.

"What do you mean, Ed?" Zayn asked, setting down his pencil.

"I mean, i'm missing a lot of food I have yet to cook. Somebody has been stealing from my kitchen," Ed actually looked rather angry about this but Louis had no time for guilt. He needed to be going soon.

So Louis ignored the rest of their talk and walked below deck, sitting in his hammock and pretending to rest while he waited for he last of the crew to walk down and lay down. 

He knew there would be three or four crew members keeping watch overnight but Louis knew their patterns by now. Hozier, a typical night owl, would occasionally walk along the deck but he was usually talking with Jade, who was first shift with steering the boat. Then Hozier would go to bed and soon, Jade would switch with Perrie, who was much more alert about her job, so Louis would need to leave when Hozier had already gone up.

Louis watched on as people fell asleep and then as Ed and Zayn went below decks. Ed looked frustrated but he took his place anyway and Zayn found his spot with Niall and Liam.

Louis let out a breath of relief when not but ten minutes later, everyone seemed passed out and Hozier walked up those stairs. 

Louis took a few minutes to wait before he rushed up the stairs, feet quiet against the wood, though it would creak occasionally. He found his stash of food that could sustain him for a good two weeks and his blankets before he was looking around. He watched Hozier talking to Jade, with her back to Louis, and Louis walked to the escape boat.

Louis caught Hozier's eye and for one fateful second, he figured he had been caught. But he just continued talking to Jade and Louis smiled up at his friend. He would be forever grateful for such mercies but for now, Louis slid down the rope and fell into the boat. He made a little bit of noise but there were no foot steps following so Louis set his food on the boat. 

Louis began to row, finding out soon enough that it tired his arms rather quickly. Louis pushed on anyways, knowing his arms would be sore but not caring when he thought about being free from Harry and his crew and the tormenting thoughts it all brought. To think he thought he fell in love with a pirate. Louis was a prince for god's sake! Or, was. He wasn't sure if he was missed at all by his kingdom but he had no time to care. 

He could only imagine having a real job or finding a real mate. His heart squeezed with ideas that had flooded him every since he first found out about mates when he was ten but now, instead of imagining kings and princes, Louis could only think of a certain set of green eyes and curls, and it made him want to throw up and punch Harry at the same time.

Harry had no right to drown his thoughts like this and Louis wouldn't stand for it. He changed the subject, thinking for hours on end as he rowed his boat.

-:-

Louis eventually arrived at the town but he was so exhausted from non-stop rowing with now sleep that ge took to the woods and fell asleep there for a small nap.

Waking up, Louis was lucky enough to not be stolen from in his sleep. If there was a large town nearby, he would have worried more, but the town that he went to had a maximum of 100 people, most likely. So he picked up his stuff again and carried on through the woods. He walked however slow or fast he pleased and hummed while he did it. He got to watch animals chirp and bark and he smiled at the peacefulness of it all. Maybe he would stay in the woods instead.

And this continued on for at least a day, with zero interruptions thankfully, until Louis heard people talking.

Louis's first thoughts went to Harry and his crew but the voices weren't familiar. Even more fear shot through him at the idea of meeting strange alphas in the woods with no way to defend himself.

Louis was spurred on by those thoughts to hide, so he climbed a tree quickly and hid among the leaves, leaving room to look down.

It took a while, but there, emerging from brush, were a tall dark haired beta and a lanky omega. Louis felt no fear of their intentions when he saw how relaxed they were. 

The two chatted aimlessly and Louis watched them walk for a moment, waiting for them to leave, when his foot slipped and made a large scraping sound against the bark, a few pieces falling off.

They both looked up and Louis knew then that they had seen him.

He slid down to the beginning of the base of the tree so that they could properly see him.

The omega was instantly on guard, pushing the beta behind her and glaring at Louis, "Who are you?"

Louis tried not to flinch at the hiss, "I don't want any trouble. If you do, I suggest you leave."

The omega quirked a brow, watching him closely, "We don't want trouble either. What brings you here?"

"That's my own business," Louis huffed, clambering down the rest of the tree and standing infront of them. He tried not to be intimidated by how much taller they both were than him.

"Can we at least know your name?" The beta asked, earning a nudge from the omega.

"I'm, er, Louis," Louis spoke, seeing no harm in using his own name here. They were nowhere near France so nobody would know who he used to be unless he proved it.

"Well, 'er, Louis'," The omega said, using finger quotations, "I'm Lena and this is my brother, Fred."

Louis merely nodded, shifting the makeshift bag on his shoulders made fom his blanket.

"So, where you headed?" Fred asked, shifting closer.

"Not sure yet. I just esc- left where I used to be yesterday, so, still figuring things out," Louis shrugged.

"Oh. We're headed north, if you want to come with us," Fred smiled, friendly, and Louis wasn't sure whether he could trust them or not.

But he had no other choice. He had no way of navigating these woods and he was completely alone. They seemed to know their way and looked to be easy enough to take down.

So Louis agreed and they walked days and slept nights, talking and informing and generally warming up to each other. Louis actually felt rather welcome with them and learned a bit about survival. He learned how to prepare certain catches and how to hunt. Louis was almost certain that Fred liked him, too, which was something Louis didn't know how to feel about.

It all kept Louis's mind off of Harry, and he spent a great deal of time avoiding that subject. But when the woods were silent minus the chirping of bugs and Lena's snores, Louis would dwell on what he left behind.

It was on day six of being off the boat that they found a town. Deciding they would sell their catches to buy more diverse foods for their trip, they entered.

However, they were stopped by a ruckus down town at one of the pubs. Louis rolled his eyes, figuring it was a measely drunken brawl, but Lena, ever the curious one, stopped to ask a lady that was watching amongst the crowd.

"What's going on over there?" Lena asked.

"Pirates are back. Usually they don' start trouble but they seem extra rambunctious this time. Looking fer someone, too, says they owe the captain," The lady replied, accent thick, and turned back.

Lena shrugged, uninterested, but Louis was white as a sheet. How did he get so close to them? These had to be Harry's crew. Louis could not have any chance of being caught this time. He rushed away, back into the woods, and he heard Lena and Fred talking, confused, but following.

Once Louis breached the woods, he felt safe. He slowed his pace and was soon joined by Lena and Fred. Lena gave him a knowing look.

"What was that about, Lou?" Fred asked, making Louis wince at the nickname.

"I don't want to talk about it," Louis stated, turning left with the trees.

"Does it have to do with the pirates?" Lena asked, meeting only silence, which was answer enough for her question.

\---

Honey please  
Try to love me  
Honey please  
Honey try  
My love will never die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like i said, i will try and update again soon !


	9. in a week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is brought back and finds Harry torn up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright well here it is.. the final chapter ! let me know what you think and if you want an epilogue !

I have never known peace like the damp grass that yields to me  
I have never known hunger like these insects that feast on me

\---

Louis was more paranoid after almost meeting up with the pirates again but he didn't have any problems with them after that. However, he was having other problems.

First, he smelled awful and felt disgusting after so long without a shower. Second, he was starting to feel like Fred and Lena didn't know their way and didn't trust Louis. Third, the woods were filled with odd people.

Lena and Fred were decent and sort of normal, but a few days prior Louis had met an alpha named Tyson with questionable morals. Lena had whisked Louis away before there was a mess. Then there had been two alphas named Mia and Julie, happily in love, and their beta, Ella. They were only weird for how affectionate they were with eachother. The three had joined their group, actually. And lastly, an alpha named Danny who had tried to pull off something disturbing to Louis and then Lena, but failed when Mia and Julie attacked. Louis was falling in love with their rag tag group.

Mia and Julie acted so motherly towards Louis, making him eat and clean up and take care of himself, while Ella acted like a friend to Louis but a little more friendly to Lena. Lena was overall kind to Louis, but distant, and Fred crushed on Louis very obviously.

So Louis had been in the woods for around two weeks and it was rather enjoyable. He would hunt with Mia and Julie and sell meat and joke around. He actually filled himself with forced peace, pushing all thoughts of pirates from his thoughts, and it was working until his seventeenth night.

Everyone was laying down around their small fire. Mia and Julie were spooning but Mia made sure to keep Louis close, protective. Fred was beside Lena who was chatting quietly with Ella. It was just another night in the woods when they heard voices.

Louis didn't mind, as they had passed many people in these woods, but then he heard a familiar English accent and sat up, quick.

"What's wrong, Louis?" Julie asked, reaching for the unsettled omega.

Louis hushed her, listening hard as the voices approached.

Louis was being paranoid, he thought, and he sat back down even though his skin was still sheet white and his eyes wide. He was imagining Zayn's voice and he was just tired after a long day.

But Louis was wrong. One look up and then Zayn and Liam were there, shocked at the sight of Louis.

Louis scrambled up to stand and Mia and Julie must have smelled his fear because they, too, stood and walked to Louis.

"Louis, we've been looking all over for you," Liam said, smiling now, "Harry will be so happy to know we've found you."

Then, Louis bolted. It was just an impulse. He knew that Liam and Zayn could outrun him and Louis had nowhere to run, but he was terrified. Surely Harry was pissed that Louis was gone because he was worth a good bounty and Harry would be angry to lose so much money. So Louis ran, pushing himself and tripping over a few branches but still running. He heard feet chasing him, more than two pairs so Louis assumed his friends were running to him as well.

However, Louis began to tire forty minutes in. Omegas had less strength than other genders, typically, and Louis was no special case. He slowed only to be slammed into and to fall.

It was Liam.

Louis scrambled to get out from underneath the burly alpha and was helped up by Mia when she got there. The others were there within seconds. There was no running from this.

Mia pulled Louis into her chest and held him, purring to sooth Louis's nerves, and Julie brushed his hair to the side, gentle.

"What do you want with our Louis?" Julie asked, voice gentle only for Louis. She didn't want to set him on edge any more.

"We are going to take him back to our ship to our captain," Zayn spoke for the first time, assessing the situation.

Lena gasped like she had put together some puzzle pieces but that did not sop Julie from saying, "And why must he leave?"

"He rightfully belongs to the captain," Zayn cleared his throat.

"'Rightfully belongs to the captain', my ass!" Louis hissed, getting pet by Mia.

"Louis won't be going," Mia ordered.

"Louis, you have to-," Liam said.

"Lou, do you want to go?" Julie asked, voice soft.

Louis shook his head and Julie turned back to Liam.

"It seems the omega has made himself clear. You best be going," Julie waved them off, turning back to Louis to pet the frazzled omega.

"You can come with to ensure his peace and safety, if you like," Zayn amended, giving Liam a look when he tried to argue.

Julie thought this over, looking down at Louis, and then nodded. "Just so that we can sort this out and get back."

Louis shook his head frantically, pleading, "No, Julie, please."

"You will be with us, Louis. We will keep you safe. Ella, Lena, Fred, are you going to come with?" Mia asked.

The three nodded and then everyone was packing up their things and leaving.

Mia held Louis's things while Julie wrapped her arm around the omega and held him close while they walked.

It took ages of walking through the dark before they reached the sea and then Louis saw Harry's boat.

He gulped as he was herded onto the ship and looked around. It seemed that the below decks lights were out so they must have been sleeping.

Liam told Fred, Lena, and Ella to stay, trying to do the same to Mia and Julie but earning a growl.

Liam led them into Harry's quarters and the sight that met Louis was heart breaking.

Harry was standing over a map on his desk, hair messy and shirt off. His bed was disastrous and he seemed incredibly tired as he turned around. Louis only had one moment to asses that Harry's eyes were pink from tire and tears and his skin paler.

Once Harry's eyes met Louis's, Harry was running forward and pulling Louis in to his warm embrace. Louis was immensely confused by it all, trying to remove himself from Harry but he felt his shoulder dampen and realized Harry was crying. Louis pulled his hand from Julie's hold and hugged Harry close.

"Can I speak to you alone?" Harry asked, voice rough and head tucked away.

"No," Mia and Julie said at once.

Louis sent them a soft look, "I'll be fine, you can wait for me."

Julie reluctantly pulled her mate out of the room and then it was just Louis and Harry.

Harry pulled back, wiping at his eyes and then meeting Louis's gaze.

"Will you stay?" Harry asked, expression cold though his eyes were red.

"Why should I?" Louis asked, pulling away.

"Because Niall needs you and Ed missed you and everyone here likes you," Harry pointed out.

"You don't," Louis crossed his arms but he had to look away. Even after two weeks of being away from Harry, Louis was stilk weak for him.

"How could you seriously be so daft to think I don't like you, Lou?" Harry asked, looking incredulous, "I sent out search parties unrelentlessly for two weeks. My crew hates me now because I wouldn't give up on it. I couldn't stop thinking of you."

"But you-" 

"I know I'm an asshole, Lou, and I know what I did was a dick move but please don't leave me. You're all I've got," Harry pleaded, moving down onto his knees and hugging Louis's middle, burying his face in his tummy.

"Harry, you've got your crew and Liam and any omega you want. And you didn't seem to want me earlier," Louis pointed out, leaving his arms at his sides.

Harry looked up at him, for once, but his eyes were welling with tears again, "You're right, Lou. I didn't want you earlier."

Louis turned his face away, rejection hitting him and leaving him breathless, but Harry continued, "I fucking needed you. And I still do. Please, just stay with me tonight and I'll explain it all to you." 

Louis looked skeptical, but one look into Harry's eyes showed only truth and maybe a little hesitancy. Louis threaded his fingers through Harry's curls and nodded, earning a rare smile fom Harry as he stood up and walked Louis to his bed.

Louis pulled off his damp shirt, wet from Harry's tears, and then his shoes. Harry followed along, going as far as to pull off his skinny jeans, and then they both crawled into bed.

Louis looked at Harry, watching as he settled himself and tried to fix his hair. Harry eventually gave up and pulled Louis to his chest before Louis finally asked, "So, care to explain?"

"I'm really sorry, again, Louis. I should probably just tell you that I had never been attracted to anyone before you. Every person I scented seemed dull and boring, even omegas, ever since I first presented as an alpha. Then, Liam pulls you, this small prince, onto the boat, and all I can smell is you and I couldn't help needing to keep you around. We were supposed to drop you off for selling as soon as possible but I kept pushing it off over and over and finally Zayn confronted me about it. He gave me a stern talking to, trying to talk sense into me, and I realized that I couldn't keep you. We would be doomed, always have been. You are a stolen prince and I'm just your kidnapper, a pirate captain. After I came to that realization, I pulled some omega and did my best to forget about you. That didn't work when you walked in on me with them. And I tried to distance myself from you but it was so hard. I nearly offed myself when I had to turn down your help during my rut. I can't tell you how many times I thought of that image of your face falling when I rejected you and felt so much guilt. And then every time those other alphas would touch you or flirt with you, I contemplated throwing them over board. But that would have been unreasonable so I didn't. Then came your heat, and I saw red when I saw you in the shitty heat house, waiting for some other alpha. I took you back to my quarters, fully intending to leave you there with mated alpha guards, but that's not how it happened. You looked so helpless on the bed, flushed and wild with need and beautiful. And when I finally inhaled, all I could scent was you and your slick and I lost it. I helped you along with your heat, cleaning up every chance I could and feeding you and loving you in every way I could. But when it was all said and done, I realized what a prick I was to have done any of that. You never asked for my help and I did that and I couldn't think of how much you hated me because of it. Hell, you hated me so much you left. I was in denial for the first few days, thinking I would get you back soon. But a few days turn into a week turned into two weeks. I was afraid of losing you and afraid of how free you felt being away from me."

After Harry's speech, Louis was left breathless. That was most likely more words than Louis had ever heard Harry say at once and he was still reeling. Harry had liked him enough, this whole time? Had even felt bad for helping Louis during his heat? Louis stopped Harry before he could start apologizing again, lifting a finger to Harry's lips to hush him.

"I understand, Harry, and while I am hurt by what you have done, I still love you all the same," Louis admitted, cheeks tinging red with his admittance. 

Of all the replies Louis expected, Harry's was not one, "Say that again."

Louis was shocked by the gruffness of Harry's voice, suddenly rough, and Louis repeated, "I understand?"

"No, the last part," Harry ordered, grip tightening.

Louis blushed brightly, embarrassed, "I love you?"

"Yes, that. Again," Harry said, leaning close.

"I love you, Harry," Louis said again, more confident.

"Can I kiss you?" Harry asked, and Louis barely nodded before Harry's plush lips were pressed against his own. Louis's lips parted on a gasp and then their tongues were touching, tasting, testing. Louis had never felt so blissful, even in his heat when Harry was with him, because this kiss was sober and new and he wanted it to last forever. 

"I love you, Lou," Harry breathed when they parted, eyes glittering with affection.

Louis tangled his fingers in Harry's hair and pulled him back down, speaking against his lips, "Show me."

\---

And they'd find us in a week  
When the weather gets hot  
After the insects have made their claim  
I'll be home with you, I'll be home with you

-:-

Finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone for the support on this. i plan to try and start a new fic, feel free to give me prompts you would like written from or ideas if anyone would like ! i could even gift some fics. anyways, this was the end ! unless i decide upon an epilogue.

**Author's Note:**

> to be clear, louis is an omega, harry is an alpha, liam is an alpha, niall is an omega, zayn is a beta, and ed is a beta. feedback would be lovely !


End file.
